Temenos - Western Tower
category:Limbus *Temenos - Western Tower is a subsection of the Temenos zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Holla crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Cosmo-Cleanse and White Card key items are required for entry. *Monsters on the first six floors drop an average of two chests per floor; you can open them at any time. **Over the six floors, on average there will be four Time (15 minutes), four Restore and four Items chests; there can be more or less. **Luck plays a very important role in this Limbus area; depending on Time chest drops you can finish with 45 minutes left or run out of time halfway. **Chest drops on these six floors seem to be affected by moon phase and Treasure Hunter. **The seventh floor just has the final Items chest. * The mobs can be "pet pulled" (e.g., Carbuncle). *The gate to the next level opens with the first kill. *Drops AF+1 materials for: BLU, BRD, BST, DRK, MNK, NIN, PUP, RDM, SAM, SCH, SMN, WAR, WHM. *Typical Ancient Beastcoin yield: 45-66 *'Reward for completion:' Emerald Chip Drop Chart First Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Tiger x9 (Tigers) ** ~5/9 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Linking (sight & sound) ** Barparalyzra and Barblizzara for Roar ** Around 10,000 HP * Items chest has 4-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 0-1 AF+1 item (BRD, RDM, SAM, SMN, WAR, BLU, ?) Second Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Mandragora x9 (Mandragora) ** ~4/9 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Linking (sound) ** Around 10,000 HP **Mages stand well back and/or use Poison Potions to avoid Dream Flower. ***Range is 15" * Items chest has 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (BRD, RDM, DRK, SAM, BST, WHM, WAR, PUP, ?) * Mandies in the north section wander around randomly and can be single pulled. * Mandies by the exit in the southeast march back and forth all together and can be easily avoided. Third Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Beetle x6 (Beetles) ** Linking (sight) ** ~4/6 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Around 10,000 HP * Items chest has 4-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (BRD, SAM, RDM, WAR, BST, WHM, SMN, NIN, DRK, BLU, PUP, SCH, ?) Fourth Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Lizard x9 (Lizards) ** Linking (sound) ** ~7/9 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Barfira for Fireball * Items chest has 4-6 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (SAM, BST, WAR, RDM, MNK, DRK, SMN, NIN, PUP ?) Fifth Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Slime x6 (Slimes) ** Linking (sound) ** ~2/6 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Barwatera might help with Fluid Spread ** Items chest has 6-8 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 items (WAR, BST, WHM, SMN, MNK, RDM, BRD, NIN, BLU, ?) * A small, melee-heavy group may want to kill the first slime and then skip to the next level. * The slimes can move if you die. My WHM and I died on the porter to the next floor, took about 5-6 minutes, but the slimes moved. Sixth Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Pugil x6 (Pugils) ** Linking (sound), can be pulled with Carbuncle. ** ~3/6 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Barwatera for Water Ball * Items chest has 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1-2 AF+1 item (SMN, WAR, WHM, BRD, NIN, MNK, RDM, DRK, SAM, ?) Seventh Floor *Enemies: Enhanced Vulture x6 (Birds) ** When pulled all 6 link, unless pulled with Carbuncle. ** ~4/6 drop an Ancient Beastcoin. ** Defeat them all to spawn the final chest, with the Emerald Chip sometimes Metal Chip, 6-7 Ancient Beastcoins and 1 AF+1 item (BRD, SAM, WAR, SMN, RDM, BLU ?) Testimonials *Easy solo by 99THF/DNC in RoE gear full clear *Soloable by a well geared BLU90/NIN, use evasion set to get shadows up Draylo 21:06, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Cleared by BLU90/NIN and NIN90/DNC with 5-6 time chests -- 08:02, April 28, 2011 (UTC) *A party of 3 strong DD/NIN, 1 BRD, 1 RDM, 1 BLM can complete this area pretty consistently. *5 people (pld/nin, mnk/nin, blm/whm, rdm/dnc, whm/smn) have cleared this completely taking 4 time chests. **Use 2-hours at will to speed up killing as much as possible; there are no bosses, and there will be plenty of Restore chests. *5 people (blu/nin, sam/dnc, sam/nin, brd, and whm/smn) have cleared this completely as well. *4 people (mnk/nin, rdm/whm, blm/whm, brd/whm) have cleared this by skipping floors as needed and getting time chests. *A balanced alliance of 12 can easily defeat every mob on all floors with plenty of time remaining. *Finished with 36 mins to Spare with Brd/whm,whm/rdm,rdm/sch,mnk/nin,thf/nin we zoomed through it and no deaths or any problems. *BST99/DNC49 cleared solo killing almost every mob. Skipped the room with six mandys in it. Used FaithfulFalcorr with Run Wild on the last batch of birds. *Easily soloable by 99BLU/RDM *Solo 99 NIN/DNC, killed every mob except the room with the six mandys. 5 time chests with about 20 min to spare. Be careful on the last floor as all six birds link.